Newport Sweethearts
by sunsetkiss
Summary: The O.C. Golden couple Seth and Summer Cohens marriage was formal ended today. What happens when the flames fizzle out and life moves on without each other
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Seth and Summer Cohen's marriage, the most celebrated in Newport was formal ended today. Both parties were at the court hearing that decided who was going to get the money that they jointly earnt with their world renowned comic book "Atomic County". Amicably the pair split their earnings 50/50 and any future earnings made by the company will do the same. _

_The couple once known as "The Newport Sweethearts" were the envy of the whole county. Every child wanted parents like them, every teenager aspired to have a marriage like theirs and every married couple wanted to be like them._

_Now today as they left through separate doors and battled through surrounding reporters to their respective cars it was clear that there was trouble in paradise._

_Only a few months ago they were seen together at all the latest hot spots and each time they were spotted they seemed to be more and more in love if that was possible. There was an undeniable spark between them, how did it just fizzle out?_

_There had been numerous rumours of infidelities, endless rows and the couples fight to have a child. None of these were confirmed by either but it is clearly a touchy subject for both. _

_Mrs Cohen or should I say Miss Roberts is now staying at their beach house which she got in the settlement and Mr Cohen has gone to stay with family in the gated community. They are said to want to remain friends for the sake of the company but that is highly unlikely judging by their efforts to avoid each other at court today._

Summer slammed down paper and walked out onto the decking. The press were everywhere, she was surprised one of them wasn't buried in the sand. Seth had left her, all that rubbish about a mutual ending. He had moved on to a younger bimbo called Rachel, who had legs like bean poles and long blonde hair, she was an utter airhead and Summer really couldn't see the attraction.

They had agreed not to tell anyone, well she had out of utter humiliation and wanting to get the divorce done quickly. She leant against the railings and then felt a strong set of arms wrap around her.

She knew those arms, so safe and reassuring, she leant back against his chest and breathed a sigh of relief.

Chapter 2

Seth rolled over and placed the newspaper article on the bed side table. Rachel lay beside him, a sheet covering the private parts of her body and she moved a cigarette to her delicate, rose pink lips and inhaled.

"So that's it, your all mine" She smiled sweetly looking up at him as he leant on one arm and hung above her face

"I'm all yours" He smiled and leant down kissing her lips and then running a finger along them gently

"That's perfect" She replied taking another puff from her cigarette "How did you persuade her not to say anything"

"Knowing summer as well as I do, I knew that she wouldn't want the world knowing she had been replaced by something as beautiful as you" Seth ran a hand down her cheek, she was only 10 years younger then him but the age difference was obvious. Her soft skin, her pert breasts and endless legs.

Something had been lost between him and Summer, they had got married too young and grown tired of each other, well Seth had grown tired of her. Being a household name, girls threw themselves all over him and he had been so wrapped up in Summer that he hadn't even batted an eyelid. But then Rachel had come along, there was something different about her and she offered him time, which Summer no longer had for him.

Her hours at the office got longer and when she came home she was so tired she would just go upstairs and fall asleep. He was only 28 and Seth wanted some fun, late night parties and club openings, that they were always invited to, beckoned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mid Life Crisis"

Seth rolled over and placed the newspaper article on the bed side table. Rachel lay beside him, a sheet covering the private parts of her body and she moved a cigarette to her delicate, rose pink lips and inhaled.

"So that's it, your all mine" She smiled sweetly looking up at him as he leant on one arm and hung above her face

"I'm all yours" He smiled and leant down kissing her lips and then running a finger along them gently

"That's perfect" She replied taking another puff from her cigarette "How did you persuade her not to say anything"

"Knowing summer as well as I do, I knew that she wouldn't want the world knowing she had been replaced by something as beautiful as you" Seth ran a hand down her cheek, she was only 8 years younger then him but the age difference was obvious. Her soft skin, her pert breasts and endless legs just made him want her so much.

Something had been lost between him and Summer, they had got married too young and grown tired of each other, well Seth had grown tired of her. Being a household name, girls threw themselves all over him and he had been so wrapped up in Summer that he hadn't even batted an eyelid. But then Rachel had come along, there was something different about her and she offered him time, which Summer no longer had for him.

Her hours at the office got longer and when she came home she was so tired she would just go upstairs and fall asleep. He was only 26 and Seth wanted some fun, late night parties and club openings, that they were always invited to, beckoned. He was suffering from a mid life crisis at the age of 26. 26! Most men hit this stage in their 40's, they needed the urge to be with someone younger then them to make them feel alive and Seth needed that now.

Atomic County was flying off the shelves world wide, action figures were in production and there were talks of animated series and movies. Seth head was in a spin as he looked at the figures of how much money the company was earning. He had grown up surrounded by money, but this was different, it was his, he had made it.

He loved Summer and a part of him always would but they weren't the same people that fell in love in high school and as they grew up, they grew apart. He had been in love with her for so long he figured that he would never want to be with anyone else, but life moves on.

The thing he wanted more then anything was to remain friends with her. For the sake of the business is the reason he gave her, but really he knew deep down that he wouldn't be able to cope with her not being in his life. She was always there when he had needed help and someone to lean on and he couldn't face her not being there.

Summer hadn't meant for it to happen, but it had. His strong arms wrapped around her when she felt dreadful had been the best cure. But no one could know, they both knew that and all they could agree on was it was just about sex. Summer needed someone to hold her and he just needed the company. They had been close friends for ages and one night it just happened. It had only been 2 weeks ago but it felt like years.

And now as she stood there safely wrapped in his arms, her legs felt weak at his touch. His lips slowly kissed the hollow of her neck gently and she moaned quietly needing the release.

He saw the newspaper discarded on the table and he rested his chin on her shoulder

"It will be fine" He said quietly close to her ear

She felt his breath against her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. His words provided her with little comfort but his presence spoke a thousand silent words.

"I know" She sighed "I just wish it wasn't common knowledge"

"Yeh well the reporters always want a story, today's papers will line tomorrows trash cans, I promise" He nibbled on her ear gently and a moan escaped from her mouth

She knew this was the time to ask him what was going on between them but right now she didn't want to know. She didn't want to ruin it with questions, that she didn't want to know the answer to.

She turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately. The touch of his lips on hers made everything disappear, all the hurt, the anguish, the pain and the anger just drained out of her as he devoted all his attention to her.

That was another thing that was different about him, he cared what she wanted, if she called in the middle of the night wanting someone to hold her he would be there. When he was with her, he didn't care if she wanted to talk for hours, he would simply listen, if she cried he would hold her and if she was angry he would let her take her frustration out on him. Seth had never been like that.

She broke apart from him and looked into his eyes, "Thanks Ryan"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Fallen"

Most times when you go to bed with someone you never remember how you got there but Summer did. Ryan kissed her on every step as they slowly ascended up the stairs. His lips laced her neck and collar bone with kisses, slow and delicate unlike his usual character.

In his arms she knew she was in the hands of a pro. Seth had always been a little uneasy about sex and everything involved. Sure it had gotten better but his lack of adventure and his selfishness in bed had often brought Summer close to tears. But Summer had loved Seth so she hadn't cared, not knowing any better she didn't know what she was missing and therefore didn't complain.

Towards the end, it became a chore rather then an act of love. He know longer cared how long it lasted or whether she was satisfied at the end. Summer realized now that he must have been with Rachel and she was giving him what he wanted. So for him it was just a chore.

She couldn't help but despair, where had the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago gone, the witty, comic book geek was a mere memory replaced with the harsh reality on an ego driven, money grabbing man

They reached the top of the stairs, Summer pushed all these thoughts out of her head, as she stood there encased in his arms none of it seemed to matter. She looked straight into his sapphire blue eyes as his course hand brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. When he touched her, he did it so gently that sometimes you wondered whether he feared she would break, he would ask her whether she was ok.

His smile provided her life with light as he looked back into her chocolate brown eyes and at her soft rose red lips. He ran his finger along her lips slowly and then followed it with his lips. Gently nibbling onto her bottom lip as he led her into her bedroom.

His mind went back to the first night this had happened.

He had been appalled by Seth's behavior and over the years his friendship with Summer had grown while his and Seth's had deteriorated. He had spent more and more time with Summer, she would voice here worries over the lack of relationship that she and Seth had, he would listen and Seth wouldn't even talk to him anymore.

When Ryan found out about Rachel he was shocked, Seth and Summer were the perfect couple besides Sandy and Kirsten, and he had always thought they would last forever.

Summer had called that night two weeks ago asking Ryan to come over because her lawyer had just been round and Ryan could hear the despair in her voice. She had been lonely since Seth had walked out and she was coping terribly, Ryan at first had to keep reminding her to take showers, to eat and to even brush her hair, she was walking round in a numb haze hoping it was all a bad dream.

The lawyer had been like a slap on the face and when Ryan arrived at the beach house he found her sitting among hundreds of pictures of her and Seth ripped to shreds. She was holding her knees tightly and sopping uncontrollably.

Ryan had grown up respecting women and could never leave one looking like she did, he felt pangs of guilt knowing that it was his friend that had this to her. She was a beautiful person inside and out and he would never imagine anyone treating her as badly as Seth had.

Standing there for a moment in utter shock, Ryan pushed the photos aside and took her into his arms. She held on tightly and sobbed it his chest, he could feel her quickened heart beat as her body shuddered in his arms. He just rubbed her back softly and let her take her time, knowing she needed the release of everything. In typical Summer fashion she had tried to show little emotion and appear strong as she sat back watching Seth pack the life they had shared into a few suitcases and abandoning her.

When it came to work and other people she still acted like that but when it came to Ryan it was just something in his eyes, a strong sense of trust let enabled her to bear her soul.

Once she had eventually calmed down, Ryan had drew her a bath and told her to relax. While she was there he had cleaned up the mess and cooked an omelet for dinner. In her present state Summer had been to pre-occupied to think about grocery shopping and therefore upon raiding her fridge Ryan had found 4 eggs and molding cheese, hence the omelet's.

He was pouring out glasses of wine as she came down the stairs wrapped in a dressing gown and her hair flowing over her shoulders. His first thoughts were how beautiful she looked without the make up caked on her face, yet he wanted to slap himself for thinking that. He was there to help her not take advantage of her and it was just wrong, as much as he hated Seth he was still his brother.

From then it was all a blur, lost in the moment it all happened so fast. Few words were spoken as they touched each other and held each other. Neither could remember who had initiated it or why it had happened but it had. And while neither spoke about it, it happened twice that night. Summer looked at him afterwards as he slept, his strong body next to hers and his arms holding her tight, she hadn't understood why but looking at him she didn't feel guilty or upset.

And now it was his turn to watch her sleep. Her peaceful face lightened by a splash of moonlight coming in through the window. Her pink lips, her chocolate button eyes that seemed to reveal her soul to those that cared to look, her delicate fingers, her curved chest, her washboard stomach and her perfect legs.

He sighed, why did he have to be falling for her?

It would complicate something that was supposed to be simple


End file.
